The Enchantment of New Beginnings
by annoyingbabyduck
Summary: Draco has spent his entire life protecting his little sister Tori, but when she finally gets to go to Hogwarts in their seventh year as a Gryffindor, he realizes that he has to let go of old rivalries, like Harry and Ron, for her sake. He's Head Boy and Hermione's Head Girl, and they have to share a common room. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was staying at the Burrow, as was Harry. She was staying in Ginny's room, and Harry in Ron's. Ron, it was awfully awkward around him since their break up.

"'Mione, Ron, Ginny!" Harry called from downstairs.

She looked over to her best friend, poking at her, she looked up.

"What's up?" The redhead asked.

"Harry wants us downstairs." She said, getting off the bed.

"Okay." Ginny said following her out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

They made it down there with Ron on their heels. Harry was sitting at the table with Molly Weasley.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked from behind him.

"Hogwarts letters, deary." Molly smiles handing her children the letters with their names on it.

"And this one's for you 'Mione." Harry said handing her a little heavier letter.

She opened it and read it over three or four times before smiling.

"I made head girl." She called to her three friends.

All her friends cheered, Ron tapped his best friend on the shoulder. "You make Head Boy, Harry?"

"Nope." Harry smiled, sneaking his arm around Ginny's waist and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Dude." Ron whined.

Hermione just giggled at the flustered redhead blush at the sight of his best friend snogging his sister.

Draco sat at the table of the his manor, he heard a pop and watched as the house elf, Jonas, stood in front of him.

"Good evening, Master." Jonas smiled.

"Good evening, Jonas. What is it?" Draco asked the young male elf.

"Miss Narcissa wishes to speak to Master Draco and Miss Tori in rhe library." Jonas said with a bow of his head.

"Thank you, Jonas." Draco nodded.

Then Jonas disappeared with another satisfying pop. Draco rose from the table and headed to the bottom of the stairs.

"Astoria, Mother wishes to speak with us in the library." Draco called up the steps.

A minute later, the sixteen year old slide down the railing of the steps. She smiled at him, a smile he wished to possess himself.

Draco's sister had been the outcast of the family so to speak, she was the only Malfoy child without the white blonde hair and was also the only one not to attend a Wizarding school yet.

"I hope its not another letter from Lucius asking us to testify at his trial." She perked.

Their father, Lucius, had been in Azkaban for his involvement in the Second Wizarding War with the Death Eaters, while Draco had been innocent thanks to Potter and Granger.

He watched his sister run a hand threw her long brown hair, no one in the family was quite sure where she got it. He watched her practically glide to the library while he walked on her heels.

Their mother sat with two letters in her lap, and looked up to see her children enter the library. Her daughter looking as cheerful as always, and her son with a blank look on his face.

"Children, your Hogwarts letters have arrived." Narcissa smiled.

"Letters?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"I got a Hogwarts letter this year?" Tori said with a smile.

"Yes my love." Narcissa handed her one of the letters.

"Well what do they say mother?" Draco asked.

"Draco, you've made Head Boy. And Tori is going to a prefect for Gryffindor!" Narcissa smiled at her children.

"Gryffindor?" Draco asked swallowing a thump in his throat.

"Cool. Look Draco I'm a prefect like you." Tori said taking out the small purple badge with the letter 'P' written on it.

"Tori love will you ask Jonas to start preparing dinner?" Narcissa said.

"Sure mom." She said leaving the room and Draco could hear his sister calling for the house elf.

"Really mother? I get wanting her to have a wizard education, but Gryffindor?" Draco said, moving to the other arm chair.

"McGonagall thinks it will be good for her." Narcissa said running her hand threw her black and white hair.

"But mother-" Draco began to say.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Your sister is going to Hogwarts and she will be a Gryffindor of discussion!" Narcissa raised from her chair and left her son in the library armchair.

Draco let his thoughts roam. Tori, his baby sister, would be going to Hogwarts with him and she would be in Gryffindor.

She'd be in Gryffindor with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. All of who would hate her, because of her last name. She wouldn't have any friends, no. He couldn't let that happen. He had to fix the past for Tori. And that started with apologies.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione roamed through the Weasley Twins' shop. Ever since Fred's near death the two had been spending a lot of time together.

"Morning 'Mione here to buy something?" George smiled at the brunette.

"Not today. Just visiting." She said coming around the desk and hugging wthe twins.

"Well love, you drop by anytime." Fred laughed.

"How's mum and Dad?" George asked.

"And Ron and Ginny?" Fred smiled.

"They're all good." Hermione smiled.

"And Harry?" George asked.

"Wonderful." She laughed.

"He and Ginny doing okay?" Fred winked at her.

"Perfect." Hermione giggled at the thought of earlier this week.

George climbed himself up on the register counter placing his hands in lap while Fred moved from the wall he was leaning on to lean next to his brother.

"Anyone special in your life?" George asked with a wink.

"You two know me like brothers, tell me." The brunette leaned forward with a glint of playfulness in her eyes.

Both brothers leaned forward and stared at her for a minute before replying simultaneously. "Nope."  
"There you go." She tapped Fred's shoulder.

Outside, Draco and Tori were shopping for school supplies. They had went to Madam Malkin's and gotten her robes, and bought her quidditch supplies. Draco was looking around for what else she needed when he felt her tug on his shoulder for the third time.

"Yes?" Draco turned to her.

"Can we go into the Weasley shop, please." Tori begged her older brother.

"Fine. But you better not be planning to use any of those on me." Draco whined.

"Yes. I mean, no I wouldn't." She smiled pulling him towards the shop.

Draco rolled his eyes and as they arrived at the door, he saw a brunette standing around behind the counter, as the Weasley twins moved to face away from him and his sister he caught a glimpse of her face.

Hermione. He swallowed the lump in his throat and subconsciously rubbed his nose where she punched him in third year. He his thoughts were interrupted by Tori's voice.

"Draco, come on." She whined pulling at is arm.

"How about you go on in? I'll wait out here." He said as she gave him a weary look and he just smiled.

"Fine." She said scuffing her feet.

Draco waved to her with his two fingers, and turned his back to the window. Tori walked into the shop and was greeted by the smiling faces of the Weasley twins and a brunette.

"Hello." One of the twins said spinning his legs around the table.

"I'm George, that's Fred. We own Weasley Wizard Wheezes." The other twin smiled.

"I'm Tori." She smiled, shaking Fred's hand.

"I should be going boys, I'll be seeing you." The brunette smiled as she left the shop.

"Bye Hermione." The twins said simultaneously.

With that the brunette left, reaching right in the path of Draco. Draco had been fiddling his wand in his pocket. He noticed Hermione walk right past him, and decided to not look up.

"Malfoy." She scuffed.

"Hermione." He said, causing her to stop in her tracks. She waited a second for him to say something more but decided he wasn't worth her time and moved on. He took a look back to his sister inside the store.

"So, what can we do for such a beautiful young lady?" Fred asked with a charming smile.

"Well if you handsome gentlemen might be of assistance, I'm looking for something for my brother." She said, leaning against the counter.

"Older or younger?" George asked.

"Older." She responded.

"By how much?" Fred asked.

"2 years." She replied.

"Going to Hogwarts?" George asked.

"7th year. Just like me." She replied.

"Color of his hair?" Fred asked speaking slower than before with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"Blonde." She replied.

"House?" George asked.

"Slytherin." She said, leaning up against the wall.

"Got a lover?" Fred asked.

"Are you asking for me or for him?" Tori smiled.

"Both." George added, looking back along the sides of the wall.

"No. Though he does talk a lot about a girl in his sleep." Tori said, tracing her finger along the wall.

"Hm. George you thinking what I'm thinking." Fred called back to his brother.

"Already ahead of you." George said waving a bottle in his hand.

"What is that?" Tori asked, intrigued.

"Turns his hair fer 24 hours." Fred smiled.

"Why red?" Tori asked.

"Gryffindor colors of course. Slytherins hate Gryffindors." George smiles.

"Thank you boys." She smiled.

"Hey, for that girl you talked about. Give this as well." Fred smiled.

"What's this?" Tori asked.

"Love potion." George rolled his eyes.

"He'll fall head over his heels for her." Fred smiled.

"Thanks again, boys." She said, leaning up to the counter placing a kiss on Fred's cheek, and making her way out the door with the potions in her hands.

"She loves me." Fred said, leaning over the counter.

"Gee whiz." George rolled his eyes, smacking his brother over the side of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, mother where are my dress robes?" Draco called downstairs.

"Their in mother's closet, Drake." Tori called from her bedroom.

He watched his sister enter the room, as he was packing his trunk for tomorrow was September 1st, and they would be attending Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, his last year. Tori was going to be in his year as well. Although he'd debated against it. McGonagall thought it would be best for her.

"Draco!"

He fell backwards onto the floor and looked up to his sister who was giggling and holding out her hand for him. "What the hell, Tori?"

"Sorry, you dozed off again." She said, looking rather thoughtful herself.

"Oh. So you all packed?" He asked his baby sister.

"Yep. Here are your dress robes." She handed them over to him.

"Thanks." He smiled and made his way back over to his bed.

"So whats the problem with Gryffindors?" His sister sat on his bed.

Draco turned to his sister to see the worried look on her face. "Nothing, why would you think that?"

"Because that's what Fred Weasley said. Slytherins hate Gryffindors." Tori stated as a matter of factly.

Draco held his arms out for her and when he felt his sister's warm embrace he began to speak. "Listen, I do not hate you okay."

"Okay." She said, leaving his arms and skipping down the hall to her room.

* * *

Hermione had been so excited, but she was lost in her own thoughts that morning when they had gotten to the train staion. Why hadn't Harry been headboy? Who was the headboy?

"Come on Hermione!" She heard Ron called.

"I'm coming Ronald!" She shouted, reaching Platform 9.

She watched as Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood there waiting for her. Harry and Ron raced to the wall and Harry beat Ron by a mere second, while Ginny and her walked peacefully through it.

"Last year, 'Mione." Ginny said next to her.

"Yep!" She emphasized the p.

Soon they caught up with Neville and Luna and they all sat together on the train. She was lost in thought when there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Draco said goodbye to his mother, and was waiting for Tori to do the same. She caught up to him, and together they made their way onto the cart.

He was glad to have been met with the first face, Blaise Zabini. The two had been like near cousins and he was one of the few that knew Tori.

"Hey Drake. Tori glad to see you here." Blaise said smiling.

After the war, the gang had changed. They were all nicer, and Draco was glad for the fact. Pansy sat down next to Blaise, and smiled at Tori.

The two had been best friends as long as Draco and Blaise, which was why Tori was so insistent on Draco no longer dating Pansy.

"So Draco? Have you found out whose Head Girl?" Pansy asked.

"More than likely Granger. I mean who else." Blaise commented.

"She is the brightest." A voice said, Draco turned to see it was Theo.

His hair had gotten darker and thicker, and his face had eased out but it was still Theo. He clapped Draco on the back, and kissed Tori's hand.

They all chatted about the summer months, and explained to Tori how excited they were for her to be there. Then a knock came from the side apartment door.

Draco turned to see it was Professor, or Headmistress McGonagall. She had a large smile greeting the happy Slyhterins.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, please gather your things and follow me." The Headmistress spoke gently. Tori looked to her brother but he simply nodded and she did what she was told.

They waved to their friends and then trudged their trunks along as they followed the Headmistress down the train.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyo! Another chapter. Enjoy...  
**

* * *

Hermione sat in the Headmistresses compartment with her things at the end of the train. She was going to find out who the Head Boy was. As she saw the Headmistress she noticed a girl behind her, long brown hair. Then she saw _him._

He was walking behind the girl, heading her way. Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. Oh no! The Headmistress made her way into the compartment and smiled.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. No introductions there." McGonagall said.

"Malfoy." Hermione nodded.

"Granger." Draco sighed.

"Ms. Granger, I'd like you to meet Tori Malfoy, a fellow Gryffindor." McGonagall motioned to the girl.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said, reaching her hand out to greet her. Tori looked to her brother once more and he smiled, and Tori returned the handshake.

"You as well." Tori said politely.

"Mr. Potter will be guiding Ms. Malfoy around." McGonagall sat on one of the side couches.

Draco flickered his eyes to her. "Headmistress, won't Hermione be guiding her as well?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy. Because she will be sharing a common room with you." McGonagall said.

"What?" Hermione jumped from her seat.

"The rules, Ms. Granger. Now I suppose you both read the letter over with all your Head Prefect duties?" McGonagall smiled.

"Yes." They said simultaneously.

"Perfect. Bring your trunks to the Head Prefect compartment a few compartments down. Ms. Malfoy, come with me." McGonagall said.

"Could I have a minute with my sister please?" Draco turned to the Headmistress.

"Very well then. Mrs. Granger?" McGonagall motioned for the hallway.

Hermione took her trunk and followed the Headmistress out. She waited outside for Malfoy, watching the scene inside the compartment.

"So you're not going to be in the same common room as me?" She asked.

"No but you already knew that my little Gryffindor." Draco smiled.

"I'm scared." She bowed her head in shame.

He took her in his arms and patted her hair. "Listen, the Gryffindor crew are the nicest people I have ever met. You'll be fine."

Hermione leaned against the wall. The nicest people he's ever met? Malfoy hated their guts. A moment later, the two Malfoys came out of the compartment. Hermione and Draco followed the Headmistress to the compartment that Harry was in.

Draco saw Potter, Weasley, Weaslette, Luna, and Longbottom. He tried his best to smile at all of them. He got a smile back from Luna, and a wave from Longbottom.

"Headmistress, what's up?" Harry asked standing up.

"Mr. Potter, this is Tori Malfoy, I suppose you will take good care of her while she is here at Hogwarts." McGonagall stated. The look one the two Weasleys faces did not give Draco a good feeling. However McGonagall continued to talk.

"Ms. Malfoy, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom." McGonagall smiled.

"Hi. I've heard much about you." Tori said holding out her hand to Potter.

And the looks on their faces didn't move and Tori laughed. "All good thing, really."

"Well, I'll leave you to socialize, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall turned to them.

They followed her to a compartment that read 'Head Prefects' and their was two couches, and overhangs for their trunks.

"Do get along. Dumbledore chose the two of you for a reason." McGonagall smiled and then she was gone.  
Hermione went to pick her trunk off of the ground but his hand met hers. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Let me get it." He said, lifting the trunk into one of the overhangs.

"Thank you, Malfoy." She said sitting down.

"Your welcome, Granger." He said, doing the same.

"So that's your cousin or something." She asked, making small conversation.

"My sister." Draco corrected.

"Oh." She said, looking around.

"I'm sorry." Draco said, looking at the floor.

"What?" Hermione turned her head to make sure she had heard him right.

"I'm sorry." Draco said a little louder, not moving his gaze from the floor.

"For what, Malfoy?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"For everything. For calling you that awful name. Picking on you all those years. It's just you were much better than me. And my father didn't like that, so I tried to make you feel lower than me. But it was awfully wrong of me. And I know it won't make it better but I'm sorry." He said with a slight sniffle in his voice.

Hermione took a moment to process what had escaped his mouth. She had met Lucius Malfoy, and he was not a person you wanted to cross paths with more than once.

"I forgive you, Draco." She said, causing him to look up at her in disbelief.

"I didn't ask you to do that." He stated.

"But I do." She smiled at him.

He still stared at her, and then thought of where to go next. He held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy."

She laughed at him and then took it. "Nice to meet you, Draco. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure, Hermione." He smiled. Not a smirk, not a snarl. A smile, a genuine smile. One he had only used when talking to his sister.

"So Draco tell me about yourself." Hermione said, falling back.

"Nope. You first. What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Blue. Yours?" She asked.

"Too cheesy to say green." He laughed.

"Yes. What's your favorite food?" She asked.

"Green apples. You?" He asked.

"Strawberry shortcake." She said making a yum sound afterwards.

"That's a dessert." Draco added.

"It's still food." She laughed and he did so as well.

He felt a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He liked talking to her. She was funny and easier to talk to than Pansy. If it hadn't been for his father, he just might of been friends with her.

"So what's your sister like?" Hermione asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"She loves to read, much like myself its a Malfoy trait. But she writes these beautiful stories, about happiness and love. And she's so free and full of life. She loves to listen to muggle music. I remember when Mother bought us radio once, we just danced around the bedroom with two of the house elves Jonas and Piper. Oh Father was furious." Draco's smiled from talking of his little sister faded at the memory.

Hermione watched as the boy fought back a small tear. She had known Draco's father to be a horrible man, but something told her he was no family man.

"Draco." She whispered his name as if saying it would break him.

He started to laugh, not a humorous laugh almost like a crazy laugh. "Father wanted a child who was arrogant, pure evil, and kept there mouth shut. Me nor my sister was that."

"Ok." She said moving over to his side, sitting down next to him.

"He despised my sister. More than he despised me. She was shunned, locked away as if she wasn't even there. Mother hated him everyday for it. I had to sneak around and lie just to see my sister. Riddikulus right?" He looked in her direction.

Hermione place her hand on his knee, she was unsure if he had planned on telling her all of this or it just came out in the heat of the moment.

She felt his hand cover hers, and she caught a glimpse of his pale eyes filled with pain. On the brink of shattering into tears. She placed her other hand in the middle of his back. A couple months ago, if someone had told her she'd be sitting on the Hogwarts comforting a distressed Draco Malfoy, she would have sent them to St. Mungo's right away.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Starkid has taken over my life, but I love this fic so much I can't help but continue it.**

* * *

As they reached the school, the two were the first off the train. Draco looked vividly around for Potter with his little sister. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. Come on."

He followed her to leading the first years on the boats and the second years to the carriages. They took the last carriage, and as they arrived, Draco watched his little sister take a seat next to Longbottom.

"I'll be seeing you in the common room?" She asked leaning her head towards the Gryffindor table.

"Oh please let me walk you over." Draco said following her to the table.

Weasley was the first to stand up as they reached the table, and Hermione motioned for him to sit down. Draco turned to Tori who was having an interesting conversation with Longbottom.

"So how was the train ride?" Draco asked his little sister.

"Excpetional. Neville's hilarious, and Ron's eating is hilarious." She giggled as the Weasley blushed.

"Well, I'm glad everyone's getting along. Weasley, Potter, I would care to speak to you after the feast." Draco said in a strict manner.

"Alright, Malfoy." Harry said not moving his glance from his plate.

"See you later, Draco." Hermione smiled.

"Later, Hermione." Draco motioned his hand and then walked promptly over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise.

Hermione turned to sit down next to Tori when she noticed Ginny giving her a dirty look. "What?"

"Since when do you call Malfoy, Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Since he aplogized, and besides it'd be rude to call him Malfoy, since Tori is a Malfoy as well." Hermione stated.

Hermione turned to the said girl and smiled at her, in which she was returned with a smile. The girl looked barely anything like Draco, she had long caramel colored hair, and green eyes, like Harry's.

"So Hermione, what do you say we play a game of chess when we get back to the common room?" Ron asked.

"Can't. I'm sharing a common room with Draco remember?" Hermione said.

"I'm so sorry." Tori placed a hand on her shoulder jokingly.

"So, Tori you know how to play wizard chess?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, Draco taught me when we were little." Tori said.

Blaise looked to his friend. His eyes were red, and he was going slightly pale. He placed his hand on his back. He had seen his dear friend like this many times.

"Drake, you okay?" Blaise asked.

"I'm fine." He said shaking it off.

McGonagall came in with the first years and they listened as the names were called off and they were told to enjoy their feast. Draco ate a lot more than he had all of the other years. He watched his sister eat a lot too. Though she always had a large appetite.

"Hey, you eat almost as much as I do." Weasley laughed.

Draco watched as his sister reached across the table and playfully slapped Weasley's arm. As the feast rolled to the end he couldn't be bothered to talk to any of his friends. After he noticed Potter and Weasley had finished, he stood up and went outside of the Great Hall moments later, the two appeared.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Weasley snarled.

"I want to call a truce." He said simply.

"A truce? You can't be serious." Potter said rolling his eyes.

"But I am, Potter. You see, I really am truly sorry for everything in our past. And since Granger and I will be sharing a common room, and you'll be showing Tori around, it would benefit both sides." Draco said, holding out his hand.

"Okay, Malfoy." Potter said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Harry?" Weasley shouted at his best friend.

"He seems genuine. And he's got a point you know." Potter shrugged.

"Fine. But I'm not shaking your hand." Weasley snarled.

"Very well then." Draco said making his way back to the Great Hall.

"Slytherin first years follow me!" Draco clapped his hands and a bunch of stuck up eleven year olds followed him like fleas.

After returning them to the new Slytherin common room which had its own tower, explaining their dormitories, and giving them the password, Draco went back down to wait for Hermione.

After she returned she gave him a small smile and then the two waited for McGonagall to show them to the new common room. McGonagall took them up to a new tower, much like the Slytherins' common room, and when they reached it,Professor Snape was their portrait.

"Ah hello Mrs Granger."

"Professor." She smiled.

"And Mr Malfoy." Snape addressed him formally.

"Professor Snape." He smiled a genuine smile.

"Your password. Always." McGonagall stated as they saw a tear form in Snape's eye.

They stepped in and the first thing she noticed was the stain wood floor. Then the walls were beautiful. They were like in a cathedral. So beautifully painted brown. And there were three doors, two were at the top of small three step stairways.

After McGonagall had bid them goodbye and left, Draco went to the right staircase, and Hermione took the left. Neither mentioned the fact they had to share a bathroom.

Hermione looked as her room was filled with beautiful shades of red and gold. Draco's was amazing colors of silver and green.

He removed his shoes, and his socks and pulled off his pants. He opened look to the corner of his room, he saw his Nimbus 2001 and next to that was a rusty old guitar his mother had bought him for his eighth birthday.  
He figured he'd maybe play it tomorrow after class. He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for the darkness of sleep to overtake him.

* * *

**So? What'd you think of the truce?**


End file.
